Denial and love
by The Darkness Inside Me
Summary: A BerryxHolly fic. crack pairing! and slight MousexHolly .three-shot! I might make it a short story who knows. :P gift for jayfeather12345
1. Realization

**OK so I was bored and decided to do a one-shot for Berrynose and Hollyleaf. I might make it a short story idk maybeh. If I get enough reviews...;) Bleh its like 8 am right now. T-T anyways enjoy and**

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS**

OoOoOoOoOo

Hollypaw sat grooming herself. It was about sun high and she just got back from a border patrol with her mentor Brackenfur. "Hey Hollypaw!" The black she-cat turned to see her best friend Cinderpaw padding up to her. "Hi Cinderpaw," she greeted happily. The gray she-cat sat down next to her and grumbled, "I'm so sore! Jaypaw had me swimming since this morning." Hollypaw stopped her grooming and stared at her friend with sympathy.

Ever since she fell out of the owl tree and hurt her leg, Jaypaw and Leafpool had been constantly making her do exercises for her leg. She didn't get why Leafpool had over reacted the way she did. "Don't worry Cinderpaw, it'all all be worth it when we're warriors." She mewed encouragingly. Cinderpaws eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded.

"Yeah! I'm going to be the greatest warrior ever!" Hollypaws eyes took a challenging look and she teased playfully, "well _Im _going to be the greatest _leader _Thunderclan has ever seen!" Cinderpaw rolled her blue eyes an chuckled slightly.

"Hollypaw," the black she-cat turned to see her father Brambleclaw standing there. "Hi Brambleclaw," she smiled at her father and he me owed, "Hollypaw, I néed you to go on a hunting patrol." Hollypaw sighed, she was still tired from the border patrol she just got back from earlier. "OK Brambleclaw, who else is going?" She asked. "Just you, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Berrynose." Hollypaw mentally groaned. Of all cats Berrynose _had_ to come.

Ever since he became a warrior, the cream colored furball acted as of he was the leader. He was nothing but arrogant and bossy. She didn't get what Honeypaw saw in the bossy furball.

"Meet them by the bramble entrance in 5 minutes." Brambleclaw meowed, then padded away towards Squirrelflight who was eating by the fresh-kill pile. Hollypaw stood up and shook her fur, after saying goodbye to Cinderpaw she headed over to the entrance grumpily. _Figures, right after I clean my pelt till it shines, I have to go on a hunting patrol where it'll get dirty again. _

On the way there she bumped into a wall of gray and white fur. "oof!" She fell on her rump and growled, annoyed. "Oh, sorry Hollypaw! Didn't see you there." She recognized the voice of Mousewhisker, Berrynose's brother. Though he was related to the arrogant furball, they were total opposites. Mousewhisker was caring, kind, and layed back. An angel compared to Berrynose.

"Its OK Mousewhisker, I'm fine." She stood up shaking out her fur and giving it a few quick licks. She flicked her ear when she heard his voice again, "So Hollypaw, I-I was wondering, do you want to go hunting with me?" He asked a little shy.

She opened her mouth to reply but an arrogant voice came from behind her, "She can't, she's going hunting with _me_ and the hunting patrol, _right now." Berrynose. _Hollypaw growled and turned around to face the cream-colored tom.

"I can speak for myself you bossy furball!" She hissed at him. His amber eyes lit with anger as she turned back to Mousewhisker. "Sorry Mousewhisker, but unfortunately, the furball is right." Mousewhisker's ears drooped a little in disappointment, "Oh...OK, what about later then?" Hollypaw nodded, "Sure!" Mousewhisker's eyes lit up. "Great!" He smiled. Berrynose growled impatiently, "Hollypaw let's go," She rolled her eyes but licked Mousewhisker's ear in farewell. Then padded away past Berrynose, her head and tail held high. He stalked after her his eyes were filled with annoyance for the stubborn black she-cat. They met Cloudtail and Brightheart at the entrance, "Ready?" Asked Cloudtail. Hollypaw nodded begrudgingly and they started off.

_Could this day get any worse? _She thought glaring in Berrynose's direction. They kept walking until Cloudtail signaled for them to stop with a flick of his tail. "I think we should split up," Hollypaw nodded relieved to hunt by herself for a while and get some peace and quiet away from Berrynose. "We'll hunt in pairs, I'll go with Brightheart and you two can hunt together." She stiffened. "What?!" She nearly yowled. "I'm not going with her!" Berrynose argued. Brightheart rolled her green eye. "Just go, and stay together, we'll meet back here at sun down." She nodded at the two and padded away with Cloudtail, who had an amused expression plastered on his face.

She growled and stalked after Berrynose who was already padding away. "We're going to the owl tree," She glared at him and hissed, "_You_ are going to the owl tree, I'm going to hunt by the lake." Berrynose glared right back at her, "They said to stay together," he growled. She ignored him and started towards the lake hearing him growl in annoyance and frustration.

...

Berrynose's Pov:

Berrynose glared in the direction Hollypaw had gone. _She's just so-UGH! _He thought angrily as he stalked towards the Owl Tree. Hollypaw had acted like that towards him ever since he became a warrior. _She's just jealous that I'm a warrior, _He thought. He had played with her and her siblings when they were kits, now they were butting heads almost everyday. He sighed before he could help it, "Why do I care if we're friends or not? she's just a stubborn she-cat." He thought aloud. He had an inkling idea why but didn't bring himself to admit it.

He arrived at the Owl Tree and looked up at the high branches, remembering how Cinderpaw had fallen off of one of the branches. He shook his head and tasted the air, catching a scent of mouse, he crouched down and stalked forward. He could just see a particulary large mouse, nibbling on a small nut. He watched it silently, until he suddenly pounce and landed on it, ending its life with a swift bite to the neck. He stood up and buried it quickly so no scavengers would make a meal out of his mouse. _mouse._ he suddenly remembered what happened between his brother and Hollypaw, it was obvious he had a crush on the she-cat, for some reason, the thought of him liking Hollypaw angered him.

He searched his mind for any possible reasons why, and found one word. _Jealousy. _He violently shook his head. _No way. i'm not jealous of that stupid, ugly, annoying, she-cat stealer-GAH!_ He dug his claws into the ground, frustrated. He glared at his mouse, hatred in his amber eyes. He found himself imagining that the ground was Mousewhisker's pelt. he sighed and shook his head, this was his _brother. _If anything, he should be happy for him.

He found himself thinking about Hollypaw again. He thought of her sitting in the nursery,three kits nursing at her belly, with Mousewhisker, lying next to her, gazing at her and the kits with love and pride in his eyes. While she gazed back at him lovingly. He nearly gagged. He though about it again, and suddenly it wasn't _Mousewhisker _who was laying beside her getting licked on the nose, but...him... he shook his head again. _No! I am not falling for her! _

He lashed his small tail and tried to clear his head, and think of hunting, but a pair of emerald green eyes kept invading his thoughts. _Stop it!_ he caught some more prey, purposely avoiding the mice, and decided to go find the stubborn she-cat. He padded towards the lake and looked around, _where is she?_ He suddenly heard the sound of dying prey in the undergrowth and turned to see them shaking slightly. He dropped his prey and buried them before following the sound. He stalked through the undergrowth and stepped into a clearing. There he saw Hollypaw, crouched low, he looked closer and saw that she was stalking a vole. He watched her.

The trees had a gap in them, letting the suns rays light her pelt, her pelt looked so sleek as he watched her lithe body move forward. Her green eyes shone with determination. she suddenly leaped at the vole gracefully, and landed neatly on the prey's back, ending it's life with a quick bite to the neck. she stood proudly, her eyes filled with happiness and pride for her kill. She smiled a smile that he'd never seen before. She looked free, and happy.

Hollypaw looked...beautiful...

He watched her captivated by her beauty so much, that he didn't notice the scent of fox until it was too late. Suddenly a large fox crashed through the undergrowth and into the clearing. Hollypaw squeaked in fear and backed away. He realized she's probably remembering her first encounter with foxes as a kit. The fox saw her and growled lowly,circling her. she bristled in fear, but snarled at it viciously. He froze in fear, paralyzed. He watched helplessly as the fox lunged at her. She dodged and slashed its flank but it caught her tail in its teeth and yanked her back. She yowled in pain and terror. The fox suddenly pinned her snarling with blood dripping from its jaws.

Her gaze flashed around he clearing and landed on him. She opened her maw and yelled, "Berrynose! Help me!"

He just stood there, rooted to the ground, feeling completely helpless. He stared back at her, he desperately wanted to move, to help her, but his paws were rooted to the ground. Her eyes suddenly hardened and she turned back to look up at the fox who was getting ready to deliver the death blow. She spat in its face, it growled at her and lunged for her throat. he closed his eyes, not wanting to look. Suddenly a huge crash came from the bushes, and he opened his eyes. Mousewhisker had barreled over the fox and was now viciously clawing it.

Hollypaw got up and lunged at the fox sinking her fangs into the it's ear. it howled in pain and shook its head, knocking Hollypaw off, and flinging her towards a tree. She hit the tree with incredible force and slumped to the ground unmoving. "Hollypaw!" he yowled. Suddenly getting his strength back he bolted over to her. "Hollypaw?" he whispered. no answer. He nudged her flank briefly with his nose, still no answer. He suddenly whipped around, fury blazing in his amber eyes.

"YOU!" he yowled lunging at the fox, he clawed its pelt viciously and bit its shoulder, sinking his fangs into its flesh. Mousewhisker looked at him, surprised at his sudden appearance. before he ran over to Hollypaw. The fox finally retreated bleeding heavily and limping, due to Berrynose's fury. He watched it leave before turning back to Hollypaw and Mousewhisker, who was vainly trying to wake the injured she-cat. "Hollypaw...?" he heard Mousewhisker murmur.

He whipped around when a crash came from the bushes, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, and Brackenfur ran over to them, eyes wide. "What happened? We smelled fox and we heard you guys yowl!" Cloudtail exclaimed. "Hollypaw!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, running over to her, with Brackenfur at his heels.

Brackenfur nudged Hollypaw and Mousewhisker stepped back. Brambleclaw suddenly whipped his head around towards Mousewhisker, "What happened?" he growled, though his eyes held worry for his daughter. "I don't know, I was out hunting and I heard Hollypaw yowl and when i got here she was being attacked by a fox. it hit Hollypaw really hard and then Berrynose showed up and-"

He was cut off by Cloudtail, "Wait," he growled. "You said when Berrynose _showed up." _Berrynose unknowingly started to tremble, as Cloudtail turned on him. "I said to split up into _pairs_ Berrynose," He spat. "I told you to stay with Hollypaw and you deliberately ignored me! Now look what's happened!" All eyes turned to him filled with anger and rage.

"You left my daughter alone?!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"She's just an apprentice and you let her go off by herself?" Brackenfur hissed.

"She could be dead or dying right now Berrynose," Brightheart growled.

_"_And it's all _your fault."_ Mousewhisker whispered.

He looked at him, his own brother was going against him. He crouched down, guilt and shame come down on him like a huge wave. they all turned away from him and went back to Hollypaw, Brambleclaw picked her up and threw her on his back. "Come on, we need to get her to Leafpool and Jaypaw." They all started to walk away from him and he hung in the back, his head bowed. "She's going to be alright, right? She...she won't die right?" he heard Mousewhisker ask anxiously. "I don't know." he could practically hear Brambleclaw's voice crack. Brackenfur was padding along his head hung low in grief.

_What have I done?_

...

Hollypaw's Pov:

Her green eyes bolted open and immediately pain surged through her body. "ooow," she groaned. "Hollypaw! Thank Starclan your awake!" Jaypaw exclaimed. she saw him pad over to her and lick her ear. "Hollypaw!" she saw Lionpaw run over to her and press his pelt into hers. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. she purred weakly and licked her brother's ear. "What happened?" she asked groggily. "You were attacked by a fox," said Jaypaw. Memories crashed through her mind as she remembered.

The patrol.

Splitting up.

Hunting.

The fox.

Mousewhisker.

Berrynose. _Berrynose._

She growled and dug her claws into the moss. "Where's Berrynose?" she growled. She saw Jaypaw's eyes harden, and Lionpaw snarl. "He's on his way to Firestar's den for his punishment." Lionpaw growled. "We heard what happened, I can't believe him! Leaving you and then watch as a fox attacked you like nothing!" Jaypaw hissed. She nodded agreement and shakily stood up. "Oh no you don't," a new voice said gently. Leafpool padded inside the den and gently pushed her back into the nest. "You need to rest, your wounds are deep and i don't want you to reopen them." A new thought came to her mind and she asked, "Where is Mousewhisker?" at once all of their eyes filled with amusement. "He's outside, he's been waiting for you all night, he's been quite worried." Lionpaw mewed slyly. She felt her pelt grow hot and she stood up slowly. "Hollypaw-!" leafpool started. Hollypaw cut her off, "I'm going to go thank him for saving me." she mewed firmly.

"But-" this time she cut Jaypaw off.

"I'm going and that's that." she said stubbornly as she limped out of the den. she heard them sigh in annoyance but ignored them.

"Berrynose, I can't believe you! how could you do that to the poor dear?"

_Berrynose._

She searched for the souce of the voice and saw Berrynose being scolded by Daisy under the high rock. "I didn't mean too I-!"

"No excuses! I want you to go apologize to her_ right now."_ The clan was watching amused by the situation. Hollypaw stalked in their direction, her eyes flashing dangerously. The clan saw her coming and parted for her to pass through, eyes full of pity. The clearing was silent as she stalked over to him, all that could be heard was Berrynose and Daisy's arguing. "But it wasn't my fault! I-" he stopped short as he saw her stalking over, limping slightly. Daisy saw this as well and stepped back into the crowd.

She stopped about a fox length in front of him, glaring with such hatred, she half expected him to explode. he opened his mouth to say something, "Hollypaw...I..." She suddenly padded closer to him until they were nose to nose. "Go on, say it. I'm waiting." she growled. He said nothing and lowered his gaze to the ground, dropping her green glare. She hissed coldly at him. "That's what I thought." Everyone watched with wide eyes but she ignored them. She glared at him as he slowly lifted his gaze. There eyes met, emerald green meeting light amber. She felt hurt seep into her eyes, and she choked out, "Why? Do...do you hate me so much that you wanted me to die?"

He seemed shocked at her question, "Hollypaw...you don't really think that-"

"Hollypaw!" Mousewhisker broke the silence and bounded up to her and nuzzled her face affectionatley. "Your awake! I was so worried! Are you ok?" She looked at Mousewhisker, shocked at his display of affection. "Y-yea i'm fine Mousewhisker," she licked his ear and he glowed. but the whole time she was looking at Berrynose. _What was he going to say?_ Suddenly Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight ran up to her, covering her in licks. The clearing now dispatched going back to what they were doing before.

"Thank Starclan, I though you were dead." Squirrelflight choked.

"Go back to the medicine den, you need rest." Brambleclaw meowed.

She nodded and followed them to the medicine cat den. She looked back at Berrynose, Honeypaw was talking to him excitedly, but he didn't seem to be listening, he was staring back at her, hurt, anger, and regret filled his amber eyes. Again, their eyes met but he didn't keep the eye contact long. He suddenly closed his eyes and turned away. She let hurt and anger fill her green gaze and she turned back to the den and walked inside without looking back.

...

Berrynose's Pov:

He watched her go with mixed emotions. She suddenly stopped and looked back at him. Honeypaw had padded up to him and was babbling along, but he wasn't listening. He met her perfect green gaze and their eyes locked. He couldn't look at her now, he closed his eyes tight and turned away. He could feel her hurt like waves, and immediately felt guilty.

_Idiot!_ _I should of told her right then and there._

_tell her what?_

_That I..._

_That you what?_

_That I...Love her..._

His eyes immediatley bolted open. Realization came crashing down on him, why he was so angry at Mousewhisker, why he felt so guilty, why he watched her hunt gracefully...was all because...

_I love her..._

He turned towards the direction of the medicine cat den,

_I-I love her!_

"Berrynose are you alright?" he heard Honeypaw ask.

"I love her!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"B-Berrynose? You love who?"

He suddenly bolted towards the medicine cat den, leaving Honeypaw staring after him.

...

**yaaay! aww sweet Berrynose. c: if you want a second chapter review and ill have it up by today or tommorow! :D hope you liked it jayfeather12345!**

**Review please! see that pretty blue button? click it! **

**read and review**

**Darkness**


	2. love hurts

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And here's chapter two of Denial and Love! Thanks again for the feedback. And I hope you like it! Especially my awesome supporter Jayfeather12345! Your awesome!**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

…**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hollypaw's Pov**

Hollypaw sat up in the den, sighing. _What was he going to say?_ She thought. She shook her head quickly. _Whatever, It's not like I care. _She thought about what had happened and felt hurt and anger fill her heart.

_Why? Why does he hate me? Why does he want me to...to...die? I never did anything to him!_

She growled and put a paw on her head. _Shut up! I don't care. So what if he hates me? I hate him too so it shouldn't be a problem..._

She kept repeating words over and over again in her head,

_I don't care._

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

_I HATE HIM!_

But the more she repeated it, the more curious she got. When she was attacked, why did he just stand there? What happened after she passed out? Why did he look like he wanted to hide under some moss and never come out when she confronted him?

_What was he going to say?_

She found herself thinking of Berrynose even more.

*Flash Back*

_"Hey Lionkit! I bet i can catch that leaf before you can!" Hollykit mewed excitedly bouncing up and down. "No way, I'm going to!" Lionkit growled playfully, wiggling his rump. _

_"Jaykit, come on! Play with us! " Hollykit whined, pawing at the gray lump of fur who was her brother. "Hollykit! Stop it, i'm trying to sleep!" Jaykit grumbled, curling up into a ball. _

_Hollykit huffed annoyed at her brothers grumpiness but a mischevious idea formed in her head and she grinned. She turned back to lionkit and winked at him, "Sorry Lionkit, but Jaykit is to busy being an elder to play." Lionkit giggled and Hollypaw had to stifle one as well as Jaykit growled, and flattened his ears, curling up tighter. Lionkit joined her as well and sighed dramaticlly, "I guess it's for the best, he does need his beauty sleep. I mean LOOK at him!" Hollykit giggled as Jaykit bristled, his eyes were now open and narrowed, his teeth bared slightly. She went on, _

_"How tragic! Oh Lionkit, we can't have him playing with us now! His pretty fur will get all dirty . So sad." She sniffled dramatically. "Well-" she was cut off as Jaykit suddenly lept at her, hissing playfully. She squealed as he landed on her and they tussled around. Lionkit laughed and joined in the tussling heap of fur. They all rolled around laughing and giggling. Suddenly they all tumbled ino a wall of fur. "OOF!" They all said simultaneously._

_They all shook their heads and realized that they all landed on a cream colored toms chest. He looked up at them with an annoyed but amused expression. Lionkit laughed nervously and stumbled off him. Jaykit slipped off silently embarassed, while Hollykit sat on his chest, eyes wide and staring down at him curiously. "Who are you?" She asked swishing her tail. The tom stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and coughing awkwardly. "Uh, If you get off me i'll tell you." She shrugged and slipped off him. He sat up and stared at the three kits. Who were almost as big as him. _

_"So uh, your Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits right?" He asked them but th whole time was looking at Hollykit. Lionkit stepped forward and puffed out his chest, proudly. Obviously wanting to boast about how his dad was the deputy, and how his mother was the leaders daughter. "Yeah!" He said lifting his chin. Hollykit nodded excitedly while Jaykit just rolled his eyes._

_"I'm Lionkit!" He boasted._

_"Jaykit." The gray tabby said boredly._

_"And I'm Hollykit!" She smiled, but then turned her gaze back to the tom. "Now you have to tell us who you are!" The creamy tom rolled his eyes but said,_

_"The name's Berrypaw, my mentor is Brambleclaw." Their eyes widened and they suddenly leapt into a series of questions._

_"Really?! Lucky! I wanted dad as my mentor!" Lionkit whined. Jaykit said nothing but jealosuy was written clearly on his face. Hollykit didn't seem jealous or angry. She rather felt admiration for the tom. If her dad trained him he must be one of the best apprentices! She rushed forward and stood nose to nose with him. Admiration was clear in her emerald green eyes. "Wow! If dad is your mentor, you must be the greatest apprentice out there!" Berrypaw, who was startled by their sudden closeness blushed a dusty pink. Hollykit didn't seem to notice his embarrassment ,and leaned forward eagerly. There noses almost brushing._

_He shook his head and he lifted his chin pridefully. "Yeah, i guess I am." He said cooly, licking a paw. Lionkit snorted while Jaykit rolled his eyes, Hollykit simply looked up at him in wonder. She suddenly bounced up and down excitedly, "Hey Berrypaw! Since your an apprentice you know how to hunt and fight right? Can you teach us?" Lionkit and Jaykit pricked their ears in interest and looked at him hopefully._

_Berrypaw looked nervously at the three kits, "Umm...I don't know..." he trailed off as he saw Hollykits ears droop and her face fell in disapointment. He coughed and said suddenly in his usual cocky attitude. "But I guess I could, you obviously need it." Hollykit smiled and bounced happily, her tail swishing. Her brothers padded forward eagerly, obviously excited. "Ok, so this is the hunters crouch, just crouch down and keep all your weight on your hind legs, keep your tail down too!" He demonstrated for them and they all copied. Lionkit got it right but went over to help Jaykit who was having some trouble. Hollykit crouched down and lowered her tail. But her shoulders were too tense and stiff. _

_Berrypaw noticed this and padded over to her. "Here, your shoulders are to stiff, loosen up a bit," he meowed. She tried again and was wobly but other than that she was fine. He purred and nodded, "see? Your doing great!" She purred excitedly and bounced again. Jaykit managed to get the hang of it and was now stalking forwards. "Thanks Berrypaw! I'm going to be the greatest hunter ever!" She grinned. _

_"Hollykit! Jaykit! Lionkit?!" She turned to see her mother Squirrelflight calling them. She turned back to Berrypaw, he looked a little diappointed at them leaving. She bounded up to him, "Thanks again Berrypaw! Next time you can you can teach us how to fight like a warrior!" she meowed excitedly. He smiled a bit and nodded. " Hollykit!" She heard Squirrelflight call , sounding vaguely impatient. She turned back to him and licked his cheek in gratitude, before bounding away, calling over her shoulder, "Bye!" _

_*End of flashback*_

Hollypaw shook her head, as a kit she had...admired him? She unsheathed her claws and dug them into her fead fur frustrated. _I was such an idiot. Who would actually admire that furball?! _She sighed and lowered her claws to the ground. She suddenly remebered how Berrynose wasn't _always_ arrogant and bossy. As apprentices he had been nice to her. Heck, they were even friends!

_Yeah, until he became a warrior and stared acting as if he ruled the whole lake._ She thought bitterly. She sighed inwardly, _Whatever, I don't care. Why should I? _A tiny voice in the back of her head said otherwise,

_Yes you do, stop pretending as if you don't care about him. You know you do. _

_What are you talking about? I hate him and he's a stupid arrogant furball. _

_Is that what you really think? Or is that what you tell yourself to ease the pain?_

_What is that supposed to mean?! I. Hate. Him. I hate how he thinks he's all that, I hate how he acts as if he's the leader, I hate the way his eyes sparkle like an amber sunset...GAH! What the-?_

_You see? You don't hate him. Think about the good things about him. How his eyes sparkle, how his muscles ripple as he walks, about his prideful nature that shows as he strides along the camp with confidence..._

_Shut up! I don't love him!_

_I never said you did..._

"Hollypaw! Are you OK? How are you feeling?" She was ripped from her thoughts as Mousewhiskers voice broke through her thoughts. She smiled halfheartedly and turned to him, "Hey Mousewhisker..."

...

**Berrynose's Pov**

He ran as fast as he could towards the medicine cat den. Cats stared at him as he passed by but he didn't care. He kept repeating the words over and over again in his head.

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I LOVE HER!_

He felt light on his paws as he swiftly stopped near the entrance. His heart pounding, he took a deep breath before stepping forward. He stopped dead as he heard voices, one paw still hanging in the air. He pricked his ears to listen and heard Mousewhisker's voice, sounding anxious and worried.

He slowly lowered his paw and crept forward, peeking inside. Hollypaw was sitting on her haunches looking up at Mousewhisker with amused eyes as he fussed over her. "Hollypaw, lay down! You need rest! Those wounds are deep and if you don't rest, you won't heal! And-"

He was cut off by Hollypaw's giggle, it wasn't in a girly way like Honeypaw, but gentle and sweet, with a hint of humor. "You sound like my mother the way you worry. I'm _fine_ Mousewhisker. Jeez, You're acting as if I got my tail bitten off!" She lifted her fluffy tail and waved it in his face for extra affect. He sneezed as her tail tickled his nose and she laughed, the beautiful sound filled his ears but he shook his head and continued to listen.

"I can see that Hollypaw, and I am not acting like your mother!" He retorted, with a playful gleam in his eyes. "suuuure, fine your acting like my dad, how's that?" she grinned cheekily, but to Berrynose it was the cutest thing ever. _Shut up! Just because I admitted I loved her, doesn't mean I'm going to go all goo-goo for her!_

Mousewhisker rolled his eyes but they were shining with amusement. "Fine, i'm your dad, and as your dad, I say that you need to rest!"

She glared at him playfully but did as she was told. She lowered herself into her nest and looked up at him." Mousewhisker looked down at her, his eyes softening visibly, he suddenly leaned down and gently licked her cheek. She looked suprised at the gesture and Berrynose growled softly, digging his claws into the ground. "Mousewhisker-?" He cut her off by licking her nose. "Hollypaw...I love you..." Berrynose's growls stopped abruptedly and his throat tightened. He heard Hollypaw gasp, his heart beat faster and he thought to himself,

_No! He can't love her! I love her! Please Hollypaw, I'm sorry...please..._

"Hollypaw? Are you ok?" His breath hitched as Hollypaw answered slowly, sounding shocked. "Mousewhisker...I love you too bu-" he didn't want to listen anymore and whipped around. His eyes were shut tightly, and he bolted away and out of camp, cats stared at him as he left but he didn't care. All he could think about was Hollypaw, laying in the nursery with three kits snuggled at her belly, with Mousewhisker standing next to her, eyes gleaming with love and pride...

...

**Hollypaw's Pov**

Hollypaw stared up at Mousewhisker in shock. He loved her? She kinda always knew he had a crush on her but never thought of love. She looked up at him and studied his face, his green eyes were shimmering with warmth and love. She looked up and suddenly Berrynose's face flashed in front of her and she gasped. Backing up, she shook her head trying clear it. She loved Mousewhisker, but as a brotherly figure. To here his confession was truly a shocker. Hollypaw looked back up at him hesitantly, wincing slightly. His eyes filled with concern and he called her name softly, "Hollypaw, are you ok?" She couldn't face him now, every time she looked at him Berrynose's face kept flashing through her mind. She closed her eyes.

_Why? Why is this happening? Why do I feel guilty?_

_Because your heart doesn't belong to Mousewhisker... _the voice was back, but this time she listened.

_Then...then...who?_

_I think you already know that, all you have to do is admit it._

_Admit what?_

_That you are and always have been in love with Berrynose..._

Her eyes bolted open. Realization dawned over her and she felt her heart give a sigh of relief. She loved him...she was in love with Berrynose...That's why she felt so hurt and agry about what had happened!

_I...I love him...I'm in love with Berrynose...I actually love that bossy furball..._

She opened her eyes. She knew what she had to do. She looked up at Mousewhisker who was still sitting there, a concerned look on his face. She knew this would hurt him, and she took a deep breath. Hollypaw then looked up and looked him square in the eyes. "Mousewhisker...I love you too, but-" she stopped as she heard a gasp and pawsteps. She whipped around just in time to see Berrynose's retreating figure running out of camp. Her eyes widened and she whispered hoarsely, "No..." she suddenly raced after him calling after him desperately, "Berrynose!"

**Berrynose's Pov**

He ran through the forest blindly, ignoring the brambles that scratched his skin. Mixed motions filled his mind as he ran, Anger, jealousy, hurt, disbelief, and lastly...heart break. He knew that it would hurt, but he never expected the pain that throbbed inside him. He felt as though Hollypaw had takeb her claws, and dug them into his heart, slowly, painfuly, letting it all seep in like a poison.

Those horrible words kept ringing in his head, no matter how much he tried to block it out.

_I love you too..._

Berrynose winced as his paws caught in a bramble bush and he tumbled into a clearing. He grunted as he hit the floor with a small '_thud'_. He struggled to his paws and sat on his haunches miserably. One of his paws were bleeding, but he ignored it. He hung his head miserably. He looked up and with a jolt recognized the clearing. This was the clearing where it happened. He shook his head and sank back down to his paws, and layed on his belly. Berrynose gritted his teeth.

All he could think about was Hollypaw and Mousewhisker. He dug his claws into the ground and closed his eyes tightly as he remembered Mousewhiskers face, eyes full of love as he confessed his feelings to her. He growled but stopped as he remembered her response. He whimpered slightly and put a paw over his muzzle.

_I love her...but she doesn't love me... _He let out a humorless chuckle of laughter, his eyes still closed, he thought, _So this is heart break._

He jumped slightly and turned to see the bushes rustling. _Hollypaw...?_ Wrong. His eyes widened as a fox stepped into the clearing. He sniffed and realized that it was the fox from the day before. The wounds he left it we still fresh and barely starting to scab. The bushes rustked again and he realized that the fox wasn't alone. Another fox stepped into the clearing, a large male by the looks of it. He shakily stood up and smirked half-heartedly at them.

"Back for more? Ha! I see you brought a friend, to cowardly to face me alone are we?" He taunted, knowing that the fox couldn't understand a single word. The foxes loomed over him, snarling. He looked up at them, his eyes blank and empty of emotion. They suddenly sprang at him and he sidestepped boredly.

The bigger one snarled and lunged at him, slashing his shoulder, he didn't even wince. He didn't feel anything. All he could feel was his heart aching as the foxes ganged up at him.

**...**

**Hollypaw's Pov**

She ran through the forest panting heavily. Where was he? She desprately sniffed the air but scented nothing. She felt worry prickle her pelt, that fox from yesterday was proabably still in the territory, but Berrynose, even though he was a warrior, could never fight a fox alone and win.

She kept running desprately looking around for any traces of the cream colored tom. She slowed down to a trot. She growled as some brambles grabbed her pelt. She stepped forward to pull herself out but stopped dead as a flash of cream caught her eye. She looked over at her flank which was still stuck in the brambles, and saw a small tuft of cream colored fur_. Berrynose._ She sniffed it and recognized the scent of her clanmate.

_So i am going in the right direction. _She thought. The black she-cat sniffed the air and smelled the faintest trace of Berrynose. There was another scent too. One that made her blood run cold. _Fox. _And not just one, two of them by the scent of it. Her paws suddely bolted forwards, carrying her towards the tom she cared so much for.

She pricked her ears as she heard snarling and growling. She ran faster until her legs started to burn, her still healing wounds from the day before started to bring even more pain as she ran. She ignored it and kept running. She suddenly burst into an all to familiar clearing, panting heavily. She gasped at what she saw.

The fox from her forst attack was there with another very large male fox, both of them were snarling amd growling down at a cream figure. Berrynose was just standing there looking up at them. His body was littered with scratches and bite marks, a deep gash was on his shoulder bleeding rapidly. She saw one of his hind legs was lifted slightly, a messy gash was gourged in his leg. Even one of his ears were torn a bit.

In summary he looked half dead. The larger fox lunged at him and grabbed his scruff, shaking him around before throwing him to the side. He hit the ground with a thump. Her eyes widened, he could of dodged that easily! It looked as if he wasn't even trying! He got up and turned to the foxes. She finally got a look of his face. His eyes were dull and blank of any emotion, and his expressin was the same.

Dead. Not dead literally, but dead on the inside. Realization dawned over her an hit her like lightning. He literally wasn't trying! He was letting the foxes beat him! He was...commiting suicide in a way...

The other fox lunged for him again and she gasped, she found her voice and called out, "Berrynose!" His head whipped in her direction and his eyes widened as he saw her. "Hollypaw?!" His amber eyes held shock and worry as he saw her. The foxes turned their attention to her and they growled as they saw the apprentice. The younger one stalked towards her, obviously wanting to finish what it started. She gasped and backed away. "Hollypaw!" She heard Berrynoses voice call out to her but he was paralyzed in fear of the fox that had nearly killed her. _Oh no..._

She fox loomed over her, blood and drool dripping off its fangs snd it growled at her. It snarled and suddenly lunged at her throat. She closed her eyes and shrunk back. Her eyes bolted open as she felt a weight push her out of the way. She tumbled out of the way and onto the ground. She shook her head and looked up to see Berrynose hissing and snarling while clawing at the foxes face. She stared open mouthed as he fought the fox. She looked to the side and saw the bigger one creeping up on him from behind.

Fury filled her pelt and she yowled as she threw herself at it, claws unsheathed. She landed on its back and dug her claws into its fur while sinking her fangs into its ear. It howled and shook its head rapidly trying to throw her off. She didn't budge but only bit harder. It truned around trying to get its jaws wrapped around her throat but couldn't reach. It finally managed to grab a hold of her tail and roughly yanked her off. She yowled in pain and scratched its eye before leaping away. It howled and whimpered, pawing at its eye. She turned back to Beryynose and saw him being pinned by the other fox.

It growled at him, its muzzle was littered with claw marks and bleeding. It lunged down and she yowled, "No!" She lept forward and butted its shoulder with her head, knocking it off balance. It stumbled and Berrynose quickly got up. She felt dizzy from the impact and sawayed a bit. "Hollypaw are-?" He was cut off as the fox whimpered suddely and raced away. She smirked slightly and was about to say something before the largee fox grabbed her by the leg and dragged her backwards, wanting revenge for its injured eye.

She yowled and hissed in pain, trying to twist free. Berrynose leapt at its face and bit its nose harshly. It whined and quickly let go of her leg. She scrambled to her paws and panted heavily. Berrynose was still biting its nose growling out some words that were alightly muffled.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her!" He growled, biting harder. The wolf howled and shook him off. He landed on all fours but stumbled slightly. The fox lashed out and managed to scratch his chest, leabing a deep gash. He hissed and stepped back before leaping forward and biting its ear. It growled weakly and batted him off before running off, tail between its legs.

He stood there panting heavily, blood running down his face as he glared after the foxes. Hollypaw limped forward and gently layed her tail on his shoulder. He seemed atartled at her touch and turned to look at her. She looked into his amber eyes, unblinking. He opened his mouth several times, but only stuttered every time. "I...I-I..." he trailed off as he suddenly slumped to the ground. She gasped, "Berrynose!" She nudged him with her muzzle but he didn't respond. She drew her muzzle away and found it soaked with his blood.

She gasped and quickly wiped it off. The bushes rustled violently and she stiffened, standing over Berrynose's body protectively she snarled viciously, believing it to be another fox. Suddenly a familiar ginger pelt sprang from the bushes, she gave a sigh of relief. _Firestar!_ The Flame-pelted tom sped up to her followed by Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Leafpool. She got a faint deja-vu but didn't know where from.

"Hollypaw! Great Starclan! What happened?!" Brackenfur exclaimed. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight raced over to her and she hesitantly clambered off Berrynose. Squirrelfight licked franticly at her wounds while Brambleclaw nuzzled her. "We saw you chase after Berrynose and the patrols said they scented fox again, what happened?" Firestar demanded. Leafpool rushed over to Berrynose and starte to inspect him. "I-I found him fighting two foxes and helped him, when a fox was jsut about to k-kill me, he...he saved me. he looked pretty battered up, a-and when we finally chased them off, h-he fainted..."

Fireyar nodded and turned to Leadpool, " Is he alive?" Leafpool turned around and whispered hoarsley, "Yes, but if we don't get him back to camp soon...he won't be for long..."

_**...0...0...0...**_

_**Muahahahha cliffie! Im so evil...XD anywho, whatcha think? Please leave some feedback! Ive decodes this will be a three-shot! If you think it should be otherwise let me know! So to Jayfeather12345, was it a little cliche? What did you think? Please review evryone! It makes me happeh! Ill give you a virtual cookie! X3 **_

_**Anyways, Review!**_

_**Darkness**_


	3. Love you to death

**HAHAAA WHOO! I really get a rush when u guys review. :3 thanks for all the support! As I said before this is a gift to an awesome supporter of mine, Jayfeather12345. Lets all give a round of applause for her! :'D I hope you enjoy it! Heres Chapter 3! The final chapter….? Maybe ;) **

**Enjoy!**

…

**Berrynose's Pov:**

All Berrynose remembered was pain.

Raw, cold, pain.

It wasn't physical pain, even if it was there, he didn't feel it. It was mental pain. And it was on type in particular,

Heartbreak.

Berrynose had never _really_ experienced this type of pain. So, it made it even more painful. He remembered how his heart had ached, he was never one to show his feelings, but oh, were they there. Heartbreak wasn't the only thing he remembered, he remembered Hollypaw's face. Nothing else. Just her beautiful face hovering above him. He opened his eyes and found himself in a beautiful meadow, the trees had silver leaves and they shone brighter than the stars. Flowers decorated the area all shimmering with morning dew.

He looked around, amber eyes wide. Suddenly a misty shape of a cat appeared, he gasped slightly as the cat took on more details. He then realized where he was. Starclan. He stared at the cat who turned out to be a tortoise-shell she-cat with amber eyes, she had stars in her fur. He didn't recognize her, and asked, "Who are you?" The she-cat blinked and mewed slowly, "My name is Spottedleaf," He recognized the name from stories that the elders told. She had been a Medicine cat of Thunderclan and had fallen in love with Firestar. Not long after she was murdered by a cat called Clawface. He took a shaky breath and asked slowly, "Am I…dead?" her eyes filled with sympathy and mewed, "You are slowly joining our ranks,"

Horror and grief filed his chest but he managd to choke out, "But...I can't die! There's so many things I have to do!" He wailed desperately. She shook her head and mewed softly, "I'm sorry Berrynose, but it is the will of Starclan." He shook his head violently, "No, this can't be happening..." he trailed off miserably. He would never get to tell Hollypaw how he felt, never have kits, raise a family...what was he saying? Hollypaw loved Mousewhisker. Even if he sid live he and Hollypaw would never be together. He wouldn't be the one fathering her kits, he wouldn't be the one she looked at lovingly, he wouldn't be the one she grew old with...

He looked up at her and mewed sadly, "Can I...can I see? Myself I mean.." she nodded and flicked her tail for him to follow her. He slowly got up and follwed her, his short tail drooping. They stopped by a small pool and she nodded for him to look inside. He peered inside.

_In ThuderClan..._

"How is he Leafpool?" Leafpool looked over at Daisy, who was anxiously looking at the battered and bruised body of Berrynose. She looked sadly over the anxious queen, and mewed quietly, "I'm sorry Daisy, but Berrynose is slowly dying..." Daisy wailed in aguish and buried her nose in her son's fur. Mousewhisker was siting beside his mother, eyes clouded over in sadness and grief.

"There has to be _something _you can do! Anything!" She choked. Leafpool shook her head sadly, "he has lost too much blood, I had Jaypaw check him over. There is nothing we can do. I'm so sorry..."

Daisy said nothing but a whimper escaped her muzzle. Mousewhisker bowed his head in grief and closed his eyes. "Leafpool..." All eyes turned to the entrance of the den, where Hollypaw stood. She saw the grief on there faces and her eyes clouded over, "Is he...is he...dead?" Leafpool shook her head and mewed, "No, but he is nearly there." Although her voice was tinged in sadness her eyes held confusion as did all the rest. They all believed that she hated him, but her feelings for the creamy tom were quite the opposite. She felt her thoat tighten abruptly and her heart crack.

Mousewhisker flicked his tail, silently giving her permission for her to come sit with them. It took all of her might to finally lift a paw and slowly pad over to them, she sat down infront of his bloody and battered body and stared down at him. Without looking up she asked with an edge to her voice, "Can I...can I have a minute alone with him?" She asked softly. Daisy was about to protest but realization dawned over her and she slowly stood up, she licked her son's ear before padding out of the den. Leafpool followed soon after, getting the message, her eyes held shock as Daisy whispered something in her ear. She turned back to her and nodded before slipping out of the den.

Only Mousewhisker stood there with her, his green gaze bore into her back but she didn't say anything. He slowly stood up and swiftly walked past her, he stopped by her and licked her ear swiftly, before padding to the entrace. He flicked his ear before slipping out of the den. Hollypaw didn't take her emerald eyes off Berrynose. His body as littered in scratches, and his fur was matted with his own blood. All she could think of was how that this was all her suddenly felt her eyes water and slowly leaned down so that she was face to face with him. She stared at his face, he looked so peaceful as he layed there.

She closed her eyes tightly and lowered herself so that she was laying down infront of him. She gritted her teeth and mumbled out, "You idiot. You stupid, idiot." Tears were slowly running down her face. "Why did you have to do that? Why are you doing this to me?" She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, mixed emotions were there, swirling like a storm.

She suddenly leaned forward and dug her muzzle in his thick neck fur, "You don't even understand what is happening do you?" She closed her eyes again and suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore. She slowly choked out, "Berrynose...I know you probably can't hear me, but please...don't die..." she shivered and pressed her muzzle further into his fur. "You can't leave...Daisy needs you, Mousewhisker needs you...please...I need you..." The familiar scent of death filled her nose and she whimpered, "I hate you...so much...why are you torturing me like this? Are you going to make me say it aloud?" The den was silent. She felt even more tears run down her face and she pressed her face under his chin and into his chest.

"I know that I never showed it...but i barely realized it myself...I need you Berrynose...Your all I could ever want..." she let out a shaky breath and went on. "I've been denying it ever since i realized it...but you deserve to know the truth. B-Berrynose...I-"

"I love you."

...

**Muahaha! I love Cliffies don't you? :D sorry it was so short. :/ i hope you liked it! Especially the awesomely awesome person of awesomeness Jayfeather12345! Dude. Everytime ypu review i reread it like ten times :"D it makes meh feel awesome. What do you giys think? I wanan hear your opinions! Sorry if it was alittle cliche. Now im really paranoid about that sadly. Oh well, please review and leave some feedback! **


	4. death or life

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the feedback! I'm suprised about the views I'm getting on this. Don't forget to check out Jayfeather12345 stories! This story is ment as a present for her aince she is an awesome supporter of mine. You really should check out her story "Living in the Moment" its fluffin awesome! But Nyways here u go Jay! Hope you like! **

**...**

**Chapter 4 **

_Berrynose watched as Hollypaw buried her nose into his fur, sobbing quietly. He felt confusion run through his mind. He thought she hated him, yet there she was. Crying for him. He listened to her mumble something into his fur and leaned forward into the pool. He managed to catch what she was saying._

_"Please don't die...Daisy needs you, Mousewhisker needs you...please...I need you..."_

_He nearly doubled over in shock, she needed him. Did she feel the same way? No, he heard her and Mousewhisker's love confession. Even if he could go back, why should he? She obviously loved Mousewhisker. _

_She doesn't love me, and she never will. She loves Mousewhisker._

_He turned away from the pool, and looked at Spottedleaf. "I'm ready. Let's go." He started to walk past her but froze at the look of anger in her amber eyes. She ran infront of him and hissed. "Is that it? You give up?!" He stared at her, misery and confusion in his own amber eyes."What do you mean?" _

_She hissed at him, "Your giving up! Giving up on the cat you love most! Your not even going to try to get back?!" He stared at her and shrugged half-heartedly._

_"Why should I? She doesn't love me, she loves my brother. I heard them myself. What's the point of trying to go back only to get my heart broken again?" Spottedleaf glared at him, anger and disbelief in her eyes. " You Mouse-brained idiot!" He turned around and glared at her, "What did you say?" She glared at him and flexed her claws angrily._

_"You didn't hear what she said you mouse-brain! You were to busy running off like a kit from it's angry mother! She was going to say she loves him, but like a brother!" He stared at her, and gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, right. What would you know about love anyways, your just some medicine cat." Her normally gently eyes filled with unfamiliar rage. "How dare you," she growled lowly. "I know all to well about falling in love. I had to give up the cat I love most to someone else, do you know how that feels? I didn't have a choice." Berrynose suddenly felt a flash of guilt, as he remebered her and Firestar's previous relationship. _

_"I didn't have a choice," she repeated, "But you do. And yet you don't take it." He felt confusion flash through him. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about? You said that there was nothing you could do. That it was the will of Starclan." She dropped her gaze and turned her head away, her previous angry attitide gone, replaced by bitterness. "You don't care, why should i tell you anything? The cat you love most is down there suffering nd yet you do nothing. You don't deserve to know." _

_She suddenly whipped around to face him and looked at him straight in the eye, "I'm not supposed to do this, but you deserve to see the pain you are causing Hollypaw." His eyes widened as she suddenly stepped forward and touched her nose to his and everything went white._

_He blinked a few times, against the blinding light and found himself back in the medicine cat den. But something wasn't right. He looked around, confused, but he stopped dead as his eyes set on something,_

_Or rather someone._

_In front of him was well...him! He was laying on his side, wrapped in cobwebs and herbs. He stared, mouth gaping open. He quickly looked down at his own fur, but it looked the same. He pricked his ears as he heard a soft sound, like someone was crying. He flicked his amber eyes over and finally saw the small form of Hollypaw. She had her nose buried deep in his neck fur. _

_He felt his heart ache for her and mewed, "Hollypaw..." she showed no sign of hearing him and he repeated, "Hollypaw...? Hello?" She didn't answer but biried her nose deeper into his fur, he was murmuring something but he couldn't make out the words. He shifted closer to her, and stopped a tail-length away. He strained his ears as he listened,_

_"You idiot...you stupid idiot..." he flattened one ear but kept listening. "Why did you have to do that? Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered. He flattened both his ears and felt guilt rush through him. "You don't even understand what is happening do you?" He felt confusion run through his mind, yet again. What was she talking about? She suddenly opened her eyes., revealing her bright green orbs were now dark with misery. "Berrynose...I know you probably can't hear me, but please...don't die..." _

_He stared at her, "Hollypaw..." why couldn't she see him? He wanted desprately to comfort her. To tell her that everything would be alright, and that he was going to be ok. He felt his heart strain painfully as she continued, "You can't leave...Daisy needs you, Mousewhisker needs you...please...I need you..." He felt his eyes widen and he leapt forward, crying out desprately, "I'm right here! It's ok! I'm alright!" But it was no use, she couldn't hear or see him. _

_He crouched down beside her and pressed his cheek into her face, desprately trying to get her to notice him, to see him. "Hollypaw, i'm right here! Please, don't cry, i'm right here..." so caught up in trying to seem visable, he didn't catch her next words. She spoke again, closing her eyes tightly. "I know that I never showed it...but i barely realized it myself...I need you Berrynose...Your all I could ever want..." he stiffened as she said those words, did she feel the same way? _

_"Hollypaw, please! Look at me! I'm standing right next to you! Listen to me, I love you ok? I love you!" He yowled standing up. This was unbearable, he couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't watch her suffer like this. He wanted-no-he needed to go back. "Now do you understand?" He whippd around and saw Spottedleaf standing there, he amber eyes staring at him seriously. "Do you now know how this affects her?" He nodded miserably and pleaded, "Please, I have to go back! You said i had a choice, there has to be a way," She sighed and looked away, "Berrynose you have already died, you are now a starclan warrior." _

_His eyes widened and he whispered hoarsely, "No..." he felt his world go fuzzy, he was dead. There was no going back. He humg his head miserably, to shocked to speak. Spottedleaf turned back to him, sympathy rising in her eyes. He looked at him guiltily for a moment before mewing quietly, "But...there is one way...but it's forbidden to do it to someone who isn't a leader." Berrynose raised his head slowly and growled, "Whatever it is, do it." She glanced at him, but hesitantly nodded. It was against the Starclan code but she couldn t help it. She couldn'r bear to see a cat lose the one theu loved because of death. She knew that all to well._

_She stepped forward and closed her eyes before pressing her nose to his, a hot burning fire ran through his veins and he unsheathed his claws and dug them intot he ground, biting back a yowl of pain. Her eyes suddenly bolted open, and they glowed, befor she spoke in a totally different voice, as if all of straclan was speaking. "I here-by give you another life, with it you shall rise and live." His vision suddenly went blank and he fell into a dark abyss, back into the real world._

_..._

**Muahahaha yet again another cliffie, bit this one is smaller no? Sorry for the length, but this is pretty much what happened in Berrynoses pov during the last chapter. Hope ypu liked it Jayfeather12345! Sorry it was alil over dramatic. :/ but i thik the next one will be the last chaoter of this short story/present for you. Unless i decide to add a epilogue, but thats if you want it. After all if your present :D but yea after i finish this oresent im gunna start seriouslupy working on my other stories. Anyways hope you liked it! Please review!**

**R&R **

**Darkness**


	5. Kiss it all better

_**Hey guys! So here's chapter 5 I believe. I'm glad you like this story! I'm thinking there will be about two chapters after this. And then an epilogue. So anyways enjoy! **_

...

Chapter 5

"I love you."

She gasped at the sudden voice and pulled her muzzle away from Berrynose's neck. Tears were still in her eyes as she blinked repeatedly at Berrynose's face, which was looking at her with warm amber eyes.

"Berrynose?" she stared at him as he smiled before nodding. She was silent for another moment, before smacking his face with her paw. "ow! Hey what was that fo-? Umph!" he was cut of as Hollypaw suddenly tackled him, pushing her muzzle against his. His eyes widened at her in confusion as he hit the floor.

What was wrong with this she-cat? One moment she was smacking him and the next she was showing a load of affection. She was so confusing. Hollypaw was crazy,annoying, irritating, amazing, beautiful, brave...

"Berrynose, don't ever do that again!" she whispered into his fur. He felt his eyes soften and he pushed his muzzle back into hers softly. He felt his heart beating so fast that he was sure it was unhealthy. She pulled away and stared at him, "how...? I thought...I thought you were..."

He smirked and said, "let's just say, not all Starclan cats are stuck up." she smiled and slowly got off of him, much to his disappointment. He stood up shaking his fur, slowly. Hollypaw was sitting across from him staring at him with an expression he couldn't read.

"Hollypaw..." he began slowly. "I-"

"Berrynose!" she stopped abrupt ably as Daisy came shooting in. Smothering him with licks. "Oh my kit! My kit is ok!" Leafpool followed after her, amber eyes wide with disbelief. He groaned inwardly. Was the world purposely trying to keep him from saying anything to Hollypaw? Leafpool sniffed at him, "I don't believe it..." she whispered. His flattened his ears embarrassed as his mother fussed over him.

He moved his eyes towards Hollypaw, she was staring at him with an amused smirk. Her whiskers twitched as he glared at her. Daisy seemed to notice this and backed off, her eyes flicked from Berrynose to Hollypaw repeatedly. Leafpool was smiling knowingly and he flushed. Firestar suddenly padded into the den, Brambleclaw behind him. he looked at Berrynose, warmly.

"your alive," Brambleclaw murmured, eyes wide with disbelief. Berrynose smirked slightly before adding cheekily. "of course I am, you can't get rid of me that easily." Firestar chuckled and nodded, "it's good to see your alive Berrynose, I wanted to thank you though. You risked your life to save my grand-kit."

"and my daughter." Brambleclaw purred. "I expect that from my former apprentice." Berrynose smiled slightly and turned back to Hollypaw, who was staring at her paws. His eyes softened visibly as he gazed at her.

Firestar noticed and cleared his throat, "ok then, Leafpool, Daisy, I think you two should go check on the Ferncloud's kits." they gave him a confused glance but nodded before slipping out of the den. Daisy hesitated before licking her sons ear and following Leafpool.

Firestar turned to Brambleclaw and meowed, "let's go shall we." Brambleclaw purred in amusement before nodding. The flame colored leader turned back to Berrynose and winked at him before padding out of the den.

Berrynose felt his ear burn in embarrassment. Brambleclaw stopped at the entrance and turned back to him. He narrowed his eyes at him, silently giving him a warning.

Hurt her, and your as good as crow-food.

He shivered but nodded. He seemed satisfied and left the den. Leaving the two felines in awkward silence. Hollypaw was still staring at her paws. He took a deep breath before slowly padding up to her. She looked up but quickly averted to face away. He realized that her face was red with embarrassment.

He flicked his small tail in amusement and embarrassment. He sighed before mewing, "Hollypaw." she stood as still as stone, before looking up at him with those emerald eyes. His breath caught in his throat for a moment.

"Hollypaw I..." he mentally cursed himself. Why was this so hard? He had just said it earlier. But now that he was face to face with her he was trapped.

She was still staring at him, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Hollypaw I just wanted to tell you that...that I..." he closed his eyes before blurting out, "that I'm in love with you!"

Silence.

He cracked open his eyes and looked at her hesitantly. Her head was turned away, so he couldn't see her face. "Are you?" she asked suddenly. He stared at her. What...?

"Y-Yes.." she turned back to him, warmth in her eyes, she grinned before standing up and walking past him, flicking his nose with her tail. "Good." he whipped his head around and stared after her. She stopped at the exit and without looking back, she mewed,

"Because I love you too." then she bolted away and out of camp, smirking slightly. He stood there, mouth gaping. He slowly calculated her words before grinning. He sprinted after with a stupid grin on his face. He followed her out if camp and through the forest.

He saw her tail disappear in the bushes and ran faster. He could hear her laughter and couldn't help but join in. He finally caught up to her, she was sitting on the sandy bank of the lake. Not even out of breath she stared at the lake in front if her.

Berrynose panted heavily and flopped down next to her. She turned her head and look down at him, her beautiful green eyes dancing with amusement and mischief. He glared at her playfully and stood up.

She turned back to the lake, the sun was beginning to set. Bathing it in orange light, and making it shimmer. "its beautiful isn't it?" she said suddenly. He turned to her, she was still staring at the lake. The setting sun was lighting up her pelt like a black flame. And her eyes seemed to sparkle even more. He stared at her for a while and said, "yeah..."

She turned to face him and saw his moony expression. She flushed and looked away, smacking his face with her tail. "oh shut up." she mewed. He grinned and scooted closer to her. She stiffened at his touch but eventually gave in.

She leaned into him and gently rested her head on his shoulders. Berrynose closed his eyes, it was too good to be true. The feeling of Hollypaw's pelt against his was indescribable. And better yet, it was him she was leaning against. Not Mousewhisker.

Mousewhisker.

He flinched away from Hollypaw, and she looked at him confused. "Berrynose...? What's wrong?" he looked away, He heard her say it himself, when his brother had confessed to her.

"what about Mousewhisker?" he asked bitterly. She visibly flinched as if he had struck her. He hated this. He hated making her suffer, but he needed to know.

Was Hollypaw truly his?

Or did she belong with Mousewhisker?

"Berrynose.." she began. He whipped his head around to look at her. his amber eyes blazing with fire. "I do love Mousewhisker." he closed his eyes painfully. So it was true.

He felt the thorns of heart break pierce his heart. After all this, she had lied to him? She didn't love him. She loved Mousewhisker.

But she wasn't finished. "I love Mousewhisker, but as a brother. I don't like him like that." he felt Hollypaw's tail go under his chin and gently turned his head to face her.

"Berrynose, I love you and only you. And if your to mouse-brained to notice then I might as we'll throw you into the lake." he stared at her for a second. As much as he wanted to believe her, he had this nagging feeling that she was lying.

He shook the thought away. No. She slowly lowered her tail. She must of taken his silence the wrong way and began to slowly turn around and pad away tail flicking unhappily. He shook his head and raced forward. She let out a squeak of surprise as his teeth met her tail and he pulled her back towards him.

He flipped her on her back and pinned her to the ground, paws planted firmly on her chest. His eyes were ablaze with a passion she'd never seen before. "Hollypaw, I love you." he stated leaning down towards her face. She stared at him before breaking out into a fit of purrs. She twined her tail with his and leaned up, gently licking his nose. "I love you too Mouse-brain."

His eyes filled with warmth And love as he took his paws of her chest and put them on either side of her head. He leaned down and nuzzled her face, licking her cheek. He felt as if he would burst with happiness, Hollypaw was his, and only his.

And he would keep it that way.

...

I am..severely disappointed with this chapter. T-T it was all over the place. Seriously I am disappointed. I am sorry jayfeather12345. This chapter is not worthy of your awesomeness. ;w; but that doesn't mean u guys can't review! U probably didn't t like it but oh well. At least I got it up. This sounded way better in my head. But I can't help it. I love da fluff eue

Oh well. R&R

Darkness


	6. An obvious choice

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback! I love your reviews ;w; they make me so happehhh :'3 so jeres chapter 6 of my gift for jayfeather12345, an extremely talented writer and supporter of mine. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

…**.**

**Chapter 6**

Hollypaw opened her eyes, revealing her emerald depths. She blinked several times before attempting to sit up, however a large creamy paw held her in place. She blinked and looked to the side to see the paw slung over her shoulder. She tilted her head a bit more to see Berrynose's sleeping form behind her. He was curled around her, his paws wrapped around her protectively.

She purred in amusement as she saw a dribble of drool coming from his mouth, and he snored loudly. She rolled her eyes but they visibly softened as his grip tightened around her and he mumbled in his sleep, "Hollypaw…"

The black feline flushed but felt a fierce flicker of affection for the tom. She leaned down and licked his nose before slowly untangling herself from his paws. He gave a low sound of protest and his paw reached out and landed on her own. She chuckled slightly before looking at the sky. She gasped, it was nearly moonhigh! The clan must be worried sick!

"Hollypaw…?" She lowered her gaze down to Berrynose and saw him blinking sleep from his eyes. "Berrynose…" she purred and licked his cheek affectionately, nuzzling his face. "Come on, we need to get back to camp. It's late." He groaned and shook his head.

"Aww, do we have to? I don't wanna go back yet…" She rolled her eyes and prodded him again, "We have to come on Fluff-head." She turned around and began to pad away, flicking her tail for him to follow. She let out a squeak of surprise as his small tail whipped out and caught hers with his own, pulling her back towards him. He pulled her down beside him and mumbled, "Five more minutes…"

She struggled against him, "Berrynose, we have to get back, the clan must be worried sick about us, apprentices aren't supposed to be out this late!" He silenced her by licking her nose and nuzzling her cheek, "Come on Hollypaw, just a little longer…" she still stuggled but found her will slipping as he pleaded with her. She sighed, but agreed. "Ok, five more minutes."

He purred and licked her cheek before pulling her closer to his chest. She rested her cheek in his chest fur and let out a content sigh. "I love you Hollypaw." He breathed. She looked up at him. The moon reflected off his warm amber eyes, giving them a warm glow. His handsome face was filled with affection for her and she smiled slightly. "I love you too mouse-brain." She closed her eyes and buried her nose in her chest fur. She listened to his strong heart-beat and began to feel drowsy. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

…..

**Berrynose's Pov**

He felt his heart flutter as she said she loved him. She loved him. He watched her as she quickly fell asleep. How did he ever get so lucky? After all he wasn't the handsomest of toms, and his arrogant nature kept cats at bay. As he stared down at her, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. After all he had basically stolen his brothers' long-time crush in a matter of days.

It's not like he could help it though! You can't help what you feel…He groaned. He was becoming a huge softie! He shook his head. Great, just great. He jumped slightly when Hollypaw mumbled cutely in her sleep. He gave a small smile and shook his head, chuckling slightly.

He looked up at the sky, it really was moon-high. Brambleclaw would have his head if he kept her out any longer. He shivered at the thought of her over-protective father. They probably should get going…

Those thoughts were wiped away as hollypaw snuggled deeper into his fur. He grinned, She was his and only his, and nothing would interfere if they wanted a missing tail. He twined his own with Hollypaw's and sighed. He lowered his head and rested it on the back of her neck. He lazily swung a paw over her shoulder protectively. He stared at her face for a moment before hesitantly closing his eyes.

_Just a little longer…._

….

**Back to Hollypaw's Pov**

She opened her eyes yet again, squinting as milky light hit her emerald depths. She blinked several times and found her face buried in thick, creamy chest fur. She tried to move her head, but once again, she found herself pinned. Berrynose's head was resting on the crook of her neck, and she gently moved her head out from under him. She untangled herself from him and sat up, stretching her legs, and giving a wide yawn. She sat up and looked down at Berrynose, watching as his chest gently rose and fell as he slept.

Her gaze drifted past him and she looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened in panic, it as morning already?! Brambleclaw was going to kill her! She desperately prodded the toms flank, "Berrynose, wake up! Its morning!" he grumbled and opened one eye.

"Good morning to you too," He grumbled. He stood up and stretched, taking his time. She hissed in annoyance, all her affections for him, gone for the moment. He finally stood up and shook his fur, "Starclan, I'm exhausted. What a night huh?" He joked. She ignored his statement but couldn't help but smile slightly. "We've been gone all night, what are we going to do? Firestar's going to kill me and Brambleclaw will have your head if we come back…together, with no prey!"

She saw his eyes flash with hurt for a second at her hesitation but as quick as It came, it was gone. "Fine, what about we hunt, and we'll each return to camp at different times?" She shook her head,

"No we'd still get in trouble, might as well go together." He nodded but saw the distressed look in her eyes. "It'll be fine Hollypaw, don't worry." He leaned down and licked her cheek before padding away. She stared after him, but shook her head. She didn't have time to worry, she needed to hunt so the clan wouldn't get suspicious. She scented the air and immediately found the musty scent of mouse. She crouched and stalked in the direction of it. Eyes narrowed, she found it nibbling on a seed, completely unaware of the lurking danger. She thought she scented something else familiar but ignored it, focusing on catching the mouse.

She suddenly pounced, leaping at it with unsheathed claws. But, just as her claws were about to make contact with it, something crashed into her in mid-air, knocking her away from the mouse. She landed with a thud on the ground. A heavy weight landed on her chest, knocking the breath out of her, and she gasped for air.

"Gah! What the-?" She stopped as a groan came from the weight, who turned out to be a cat. A tom by the looks of it. She suddenly recognized gray and white fur as the cat lifted himself up. He shook his head and opened his eyes, revealing a dark green. Mousewhisker.

"Mousewhisker!"

"Hollypaw..?"

As soon as he recognized her he quickly scrambled off the apprentice. She stood up and shook out her fur. The mouse was long gone by now. "Where in the name of Starclan have you been?!" she opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. Firestar and Brambleclaw sent out a search party for you when you didn't comeback last night! After you left with….Berrynose." his voice suddenly grew bitter at the last statement."Mousewhisker I-" He cut her off,

"Why?" He whispered "I told you how I felt about you, you said you loved me too! Was it just a game? Am I just your toy?" She was speechless, she stared at him, mouth gaping slightly. If only he heard what she was going to say in the medicine cat den! "Mousewhisker, I could never do that to you. But I didn't get to finish what I was going to say!" Mousewhusker stared at her, his eyes were like green pools of sadness and confusion, but she went on.

"I do love you Mousewhisker, but as a brother. I never wanted to hurt you, please understand!" His eyes went from sadness and confusion to anger and grief. "How can i? you fell in love with my brother! Right after I told you I loved you? Look what he did to you! He watched you nearly get killed and didn't lift a paw to help you! What do you see in him!? What does he have that I don't?" She was silent and she lowered her gaze to her paws.

"Please Hollypaw, I can make you happy. We'd be great together, I know it. I'd protect you with my life! I love you…" She closed her eyes, she hated causing him so much pain. She loved Berrynose, she really did, but she couldn't deny that she felt a twinge of affection for Mousewhisker, even if it was more than a brotherly type of love.

"Mousewhisker…" He suddenly stepped forward and slowly pushed his muzzle against hers. She stood still as stone. This was wrong, it felt wrong. "Just give me a chance Hollypaw…" He murmured. She felt her whiskers tremble, what was she going to do?

"Hollypaw? Hey I found some…." She swiveled her head around and saw Berrynose standing there,some mice were at his paws and he stared at the two cats, Mousewhisker stopped nuzzling her and his own eyes widened at his brothers appearance. 

She started to panic, was starclan _trying _to get Berrynose to come at her in the worst of times? She backed away from Mousewhisker and stared helplessly between the two brothers. Berrynose growled and stalked forward, so that he was nose to nose with Mousewhisker. "Stay. Away. ." he growled through gritted teeth.

Mousewhisker glared at him and hissed, "Back off Berrynose." The two were snarling at eachother and Berrynose bristled, "No way, if anyone should go its you. Don't you get it? She doesn't want you." She stared at Berrynose, he was being to harsh! "How do you know that dung-heap?" Mousewhisker growled. Berrynose suddenly turned to her, "Tell him, Hollypaw."

She stood there, her mind had went blank, all she knew was that today, someones heart would be broken. And now she had a choice. Her beloved Berrynose? Or her friend Mousewhisker? She took a deep breath before meowing, "I…."

….

**Ooooo! Well its obvious who shes gunna choose. ;p sory this chapter wasn't tht good, it like 2 in the morning gright now. Well im tired review please! Even if u didn't like it please review!**

**darkness**


End file.
